This invention relates to a DC-DC converter, and more specifically to a DC-DC converter of a laminated, hybrid integrated type.
Conventional DC-DC converters, being used in varied types of electronic equipment including communication system units, comprise a printed circuit board or an alumina baseboard as the printed board and resistors, capacitors, diodes, and other devices attached to the board surface. The transformer for use with such a converter is relatively large in size and requires a baseboard large enough for it, along with the other components, to be mounted thereon. The transformer has therefore hampered the size reduction of DC-DC converters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a DC-DC converter smaller in size than the existing ones.
Another object is to provide a simplified process for the fabrication of the DC-DC converter.